Fire In The Night Sky
by xXxBubbleHubxXx
Summary: What is Lisbon to do when she is faced with a blind and amnesic Consultant? What will she do when she and Jane are kidnapped? Will an obsessed insane would be killer kill them both? Read more to find out! SEQUEL/Scarlet Scapegrace
1. Chapter 1

Rosewood Resolution, Chapter 1

Set Up,

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, and make no money from it.**

**Hey this is the first story I have ever written hope you like it feel free to let me know if the characters are out of character or anything like that excuse the language I tried to limit it hope you enjoy =) **

It was 10:30 am when a blue citron pulled into the small parking lot of a road side produce store the engine was shut off and an average sized man climbed out he had sandy colored hair, and he wore a light blue shirt, that was covered by a darker blue vest, which was also covered with a slightly lighter blue jacket, with even lighter blue stripes on it, his pants were the same color of his jacket and they were accompanied by brown lace shoes. As he rose to his feet he took off his jacket to sling it casually over his extended arm. He began to walk amongst the produce to inspect it, occasionally he would pick something up raising it to his nose to smell it to see if it was worth buying, well meanwhile back at the Californian Bureau of Investigation Lisbon was walking around the department to find out where he was when she couldn't find him she decided to call him on his mobile she dialed his number then waited for him to answer.

When she heard him take the call she spoke, "Jane where are you?" She demanded, sounding just a little annoyed,

"I'm taking a drive I was going to tell you but you would probably still be asleep so I didn't bother disturbing you." He replied calmly, as he continued to walk amongst the fruits and vegetables,

"Jane are you nocturnal or something don't you ever sleep?" She asked reasonably,

"I ran out of medication so here I am." He replied quietly,

Noticing she had hit a nerve Lisbon backed out of that conversation and back to her previous one,

"What are you doing tacking a drive so early in the morning then?" She asked,

"I'm buying fresh produce clears the senses and chase away the blues." He replied, almost poetically,

"Why do you want to know where I am for?" He asked innocently,

"Because I get nervous when I don't know where you are without me to keep an eye on you, you usually freely tell people their lying, or their doing something else that they don't want any one else to know about, so they hurt you or you get the department in a whole lot of trouble." She explained, making sure she didn't miss a thing,

"You haven't had you're coffee this morning have you Lisbon?" He asked, Changing the subject,

"No I haven't how did you know"? She demanded, sounding a little shocked that Jane could find what she did and didn't do jut by talking to her over the phone,

"Because you're voice is still slightly drowsy, probably because you slept in this morning, and you sound a bit hoarse because you didn't drink anything yet." He explained,

"You know Jane you're lack of sleep is making you weird you wouldn't have a clue if I slept in this morning or not." She corrected, refusing to accept what Jane had said,

"And you get slightly irritable when you haven't had you're coffee." He added quickly,

"You know what you just behave and buy you're fruit and leave me out of you're little physic readings." She ordered, as she hung up and slammed her phone on her desk and rose to go get a coffee,

After his discussion with Lisbon he walked up to the counter were the shop owner was lining up fruit "Excuse me do you have any red delicious?" Jane asked,

"Si we have red delicious how many do you want?" The shop owner asked enthusiastically,

"Make it four, I'll have one now you can pack the rest in a brown paper bag." Jane answered as he pulled out a five pound note from his vest pocket ready to exchanged it for the bag of apples the shop keeper then grabbed a small brown paper bag and placed three large apples in the bag and folded the top which was then secured by a strip of tape Jane then handed him the five pound note and retrieved the bag of apples from the counter as he held the other apple is his right hand ready to eat,

As he walked back to his car he took a bite of the apple he bought for himself, and holding the bag under his arm he opened the door and placed it on the passengers seat he then closed the door and walked around to the drivers side and sat on the seat with his feet firmly on the ground, as he sat there eating his apple his mobile suddenly sprang to life with his ringtone.

So placing his half eaten apple on the dash board he retrieved his phone from his jacket pocket, his phone identified it to be an unknown caller so quickly swallowing the apple that was left in his mouth he then flipped the lid and raised it to his ear to take the call.

"Hello?" Jane started, while still in the process of swallowing the fruit,

"Are you Mister Patrick Jane?" The voice asked,

"Yes I am." He answered honestly,

"I have some information regarding red john, I am not sure if I am safe so I need you to come as soon as possible." The mysterious voice continued,

After hearing the name red john Jane became so much more fixated on the voice he was listening to.

"I do not have time to talk now, but meet me at the old abandoned shopping center not far from you're present location just proceed up the road 7 miles and you'll see it you can't miss it." The voice explained, no sooner had it said that then it hung up.

Jane immediately did what he was told he got in the vehicle and started the engine it sprang to life as it reversed out of the parking space and began its journey down the road Jane had his eyes trained on the road making sure he didn't miss a single detail, and 7 miles further he saw the large building that had been abandoned now for some years, it wasn't until he parked on the side of the road and began walking into the shopping center grounds that he saw what shape the building was actually in.

It was a 2 stories shopping center, it also had an underground parking lot, the inside of the building couldn't be in much better shape then the outside the windows had been smashed on the ground floor, and the walls were starting to harbor mold spores for the walls looked unwelcoming and ruined, he continued to walk toward the building just then he thought he caught a glimpse of someone in the underground parking lot he didn't know if going down there was the smartest thing he could do but if it meant getting information on red john he would ignore the dangers.

So as he began to walk cautiously down the sloping decline he inspected it to see if it was indeed safe to walk under a building that could fall on him any minute, but he saw the pillars holding it up were still quite strong so he continued to walk down the ramp until he was on flat pavement it was dark so he continued cautiously but all the caution in the world wouldn't have prevented the turn of events that would soon take place because hiding in the shadows was a figure in a car ready to strike the unsuspecting consultant.

After walking into the unknown, Jane thought that maybe he should contact Lisbon so he retrieved his mobile from his Jacket pocket, but he also thought that if he called her he might scare the person away who was going to give him information, so he returned his mobile to his pocket again as he walked out of the underground parking lot and when he did a car came out from behind the degenerating shopping center and headed straight toward Jane. He turned his head just in time to see the car come up behind him and just then he was flung on the bonnet he struck his head with force and lost touch with reality, and as the car maneuvered slightly Jane limp body was cast over the roof and he went rolling for a few feet until finally lay motionless and battered in the entrance to the abandoned shopping mall and the car sped away in the direction of Sacramento.

**If you liked this story then feel free to leave a review tell me weather it's worth continuing because you will be the only thing that keeps it going. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing still :(**

**Thanks to some very kind reviews I have written another chapter hope you enjoy this one too don't forget to rate and ****review more Jane Pain still to come so read on.**

Chapter 2 The phone call,

Patrick Jane was left in the dust with a bleeding head, and multiple cuts, and bruises, to the rest of his battered body, he had been there for over two hours now and there was no traffic on the road, with no one coming to help him but 15 minutes later a small car came up the rode and slowed to a stop behind the blue citron, a man in his mid twenties, with dark hair, a white shirt, worn with light brown pants, and black lace shoes, stepped out of the car and walked over to the citron he inspected it to find no one and so he then walked over to the vacant parking lot, where he soon discovered the body of the unconscious consultant the man quickly kneeled by his side and inspected the injury to his head the hair around the wound was matted together by blood that still continued to trickle slightly from the dust ridden wound, the man placed two of his fingers on Jane's neck to check for a pulse, it was there and clearly felt so then he turned him over, and slid one of his arms und the consultants back, and the other under his knees and then he lifted him into the air and walked cautiously to his car, where he placed him in the passengers seat and buckled the seat belt around him and then he pulled out of his parking position to start driving to the closest hospital he knew, and meanwhile in the CBI Lisbon was none the wiser,

Her phone sprang to life so she picked it up and took the call, "CBI this is agent Lisbon what can I do for you?" She asked,

"I have just witnessed what could have been a brutal murder, I need you to come as soon as possible." A frightened female voice said at the other end of the line,

"Okay Ma'am just stay calm and tell me you're location?" Lisbon said in a soothing tone,

"I'm 17 miles out of Sacramento, I'm located at an abandoned shopping mall please hurry and get here I don't know if the killer is still around my life might be in danger." The woman at the other end of the line said with panic clearly detectable in her tone,

"Right we'll be there as soon as we can, just stay there and remain calm I have to go now I'll see you shortly." Lisbon replied with a rushed voice,

"Please hurry..."Click...

"Right team get ready we have a case, someone just told me they witnessed a brutal murder make sure you're weapons are in working order, and meet me in the parking lot." She ordered as she quickly checked her weapon,

We now flash ahead to where we see Jane, in the hospital with a bandage around the injury to his head, and his eyes, he stirred for a bit before he heard the gentle voice of a nurse.

"Well you're certainly lucky to be in such good shape, that cut to you're head was pretty serious you would have been worse off if John Reed hadn't of brought you in, you have a concussion, a few minor lacerations, probable amnesia, and fleeting blindness." She diagnosed,

"Where am I?" Jane asked,

"You're in the hospital do you know what happened to you?" She asked,

Jane was hesitant for a minute as he tried to recall what had happened to him but all he got was a blank screen of nothingness, "No...No I don't." He answered,

"Well that's alright it will come back to you with time, you're eyesight will come back too it's caused by small floating blood clots, in the vessels behind the eyes." She explained,

Just then an image, a red smiling face, a name, flashed in his mind what did it mean? He didn't know, but he wanted to find out, "Red John...whose Red John?" Jane asked confused and disorientated,

"I don't know, but you get some rest now Mister Jane." She ordered,

Almost as if he had, had his identity mistaken he heard a name that meant absolutely nothing to him confusion lead him to another question, "What did you call me?" Jane asked,

"I called you Patrick Jane you're a consultant at the CBI." She answered cheerfully, as she began to exit his room,

Jane couldn't think he was lost, confused, frightened, and alone but there was one thing he knew, he didn't know what that was but it was in there, "Could you ask the officer outside the door to come in here please?" He asked and then a moment later the officer stepped into his room,

"Did you want something Mister Jane?" The officer asked, Jane knew the voice but he didn't know it something was there he tried to reach out to it and finally it let him take it by the hand it was a time a place he couldn't see it was black but he had heard the same voice then, he struggled for a moment longer to recover the memory and finally it hit him with full force,

He was being led at gun point he had run straight into a door that lead outside of some building some building that he should have known but didn't he could hear the clinking of a chain as someone walked in there direction,

"Tommy you still here"

"Hey mister Jane just locking up you guys need anything?"

"Uuuuuugh..."

Just then he had struck someone in the chest with his elbow, and that was it he tried to recapture more he wanted to know more but the memory was gone all he knew was the man in his room now was the same man from that memory,

"Tommy?" Jane asked hopefully,

"Yes Mister Jane?" He asked,

'I have a favour to ask you.' Jane replied,

Later we see Tommy walking Jane into the CBI Jane is walking around with a cane waving it around the floor madly but it was in vain because he soon walked straight into a pole.

"Okay...there's a pole there." He said startled rubbing his nose,

"Don't worry Jane I'll take you to you're couch." Tommy assured,

"I have a couch?" Jane asked,

Yes you do and don't worry you're memory will return. Tommy said encouragingly because during the drive he had, had time to explain to the officer as much as he knew wich was very little,

"I can't help sensing we're friends." Jane admitted,

"That's right we are friends well I like to think so...this way now Mister Jane." Tommy answered directing Jane to his couch,

It was perhaps, a good thing Jane didn't know anyone at the CBI because Lisbon and her team were at the scene where Jane had been struck by the hit and run driver, Lisbon is talking to the person who claimed to have seen it.

"And you say you saw the crime take place Ma'am?" Lisbon asked,

"Yes officer I did, I was driving my car down the road, and at that moment I looked over into the vacant lot and saw a car come up behind a man with sandy hair he wore a three piece suit if I can remember correctly." The witness explained innocently,

The woman was in her early twenties, she had dark black straight hair, that measured just below her shoulders, she wore a black jacket, with a light blue blouse, and perfectly fitting dark blue jeans, her face showed all the signs of someone who wanted to help the law all she could.

Lisbon continued her questioning of the witness,

"Did you see what they did with the body?" Lisbon asked,

"No I didn't as I said I had only just driven past when I saw the crime take place I wish I could tell you more but unfortunately I can't." The woman announced,

Just then Lisbon called out,

"Cho did you find anything yet?" She asked,

"Yeah boss over here." Cho called from a section of the lot, as Lisbon walked over Rigsby joined in,

"What is it?" Lisbon asked as she saw the agent studying the ground,

"After Jane was hit by the car he must have been tossed a few feet to the side, tire marks over here indicate the car maneuvered to the right. and if you follow it to the left a bit you can see where he must've rolled a few times till he came to a stop here, where you can see blood mixed with dirt." Cho explained guiding his commanding officer in the direction of his findings,

"And around the site where he came to rest you can see a set of footprints, that are found around Jane's body there's a scuff mark here, and here, then you only see footprints no more Jane." Cho finished,

"Are you saying the driver stole his body as well?" Lisbon asked,

"It's possible someone has a grudge against Jane, so they try to kill him, and when they find out he isn't dead they take his body, so they can deal with him more personally." Rigsby added clearly using his imagination,

Lisbon considered the thought for a bit until she was summoned by Van Pelt, who had been searching through Jane's car,

"Boss...I found this brown bag on the passengers seat it has tape on it so I thought you might want to see it." She started,

Lisbon then took the bag and tore off the tape she unrolled the folded paper to see three lovely ripe red delicious apples concealed inside she also found a folded Strip of paper in there as well so she handed the bag back to Van Pelt as she unfolded the strip of paper, it was clearly a note she opened it scanned it quickly and it revealed a note addressed to her,

_'Dear Lisbon,_

_Thought you might like something_

_To go with you're coffee_

_Seeing you missed breakfast._

_Jane,'_

Lisbon was touched, and also annoyed, that even when he was in trouble he managed to find someway to get on her nerves, she thought it was uncanny and started to question if he really did have some strange power, she contemplated it for a bit, and then cast the thought aside as she got back to the task at hand.

"Could you find anything else out about why Jane came here in the first place?" Lisbon asked a little annoyed by the note she just read,

"Yes on his mobile, there was a message from an unknown source I turned it into a text message, and it was a tip off call about red john, that's probably why we didn't see him back at CBI." Van Pelt reasoned,

"Damn-it! Why does Jane isolate himself when it comes to Red John...can we trace where the call came from?" She asked,

"Well we can't make anything out from the voice it's been altered and the phone number doesn't exist." She continued,

"We'll go with Rigsby's idea for now, someone from Jane's past wanted to see him dead for something he's done, so they lured him to the open area where they could kill him, and they took the body to do whatever they wanted to with it or him, if Jane is still alive we'll head back to the CBI Cho get one of the officers to take Jane's car back too." Lisbon ordered as she turned on her heels and walked toward her black SUV to drive back to Sacramento.

**Hope you enjoyed the Chapter if so review! Another Chapter will be uploaded next week if I get enough good reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything and never will, the only thing I own is the witness,**

**Thanks to some very kind reviews from anonymous reviewers I have mad this chapter but... **

**Sorry if this story doesn't make much sense and Van Pelt is totally out of character because while I was making it my computer broke down and I didn't have as much left as I wanted so sorry. :(**

Chapter 3,

Found?,

Back at the CBI, Lisbon and her team walk in to find Jane asleep, on his couch, in perfectly good health they all walked into the bullpen but Lisbon walked over to the sleeping consultant and punched his arm with force, to show him how angry she was after going out to a crime scene where they should have found him lying in the dust, after the story they were told by the woman who was supposed to have witnessed it, when she punched him Jane nearly jumped out of his skin, hit the roof, and then come back down to earth, he rose fearfully Lisbon was surprised with how he acted,

"What! Who's there!" He asked, staring around pointlessly as he slowly walked backward feeling behind him desperately with his hands,

"Jane what's wrong with you?" Lisbon demanded without mercy or sympathy,

"Who's Jane and who are you?" Jane asked still backing up slowly,

"Okay Jane if you don't snap out of whatever is driving you to annoy the living daylights out of me I swear I will punch you in the nose." Lisbon threatened, only making a panicking Jane more frightened for he could not see who it was that was trying to cause him bodily injury, little did Jane know that backing up was the wrong move because he soon found himself being struck in the nose by a boss that he didn't even know, he fell to his knees sideways in a helpless position blood started to trickle out his nose so he then raised his hands in a gesture that meant 'don't shoot I give up',

"Okay, Okay I give up please don't hit me anymore." Jane said surrendering,

"Good now get up and explain what you're doing here leaving you're car in the middle of nowhere making us go on a wild goose chase, or you'll wear another one on the nose." Lisbon demanded, threatening the now freaked out consultant.

Jane staggered to his feet with the help of a table that was close to him he tried to find out where the voice was coming from that continued to threaten him without giving a reason.

Van Pelt who was in the background could sense something was wrong, so she intervened saving the defenseless consultant another punch in the nose by an irritated agent, she walked close to Jane she had no idea what she was doing but it just seemed to come naturally she put her hand on Jane's shoulder to comfort him Jane flinched quickly directing his attention to the person in close proximity to him.

Lisbon stepped back to see what the junior detective was trying to accomplish, she leaned against a desk that was beside her and waited to see what Van Pelt was trying to do.

Grace helped to guide Jane to his couch she helped him sit on the edge of the cushion her whole body language was calming, watching even made Lisbon calm down it also made her realize how much of a caring person she was.

Van pelt then began feeling Jane's neck she then felt for the curve at the bottom of Jane's neck, and with her index finger she began to apply pressure to it.

"Its okay just relax." Van pelt soothed, as she gentle rotated her finger she slowly felt the tension leave Jane's body she herself wanted to know what Jane was doing but it just seemed that what she was doing was the best thing she could do for the moment when she thought Jane was no longer afraid of Lisbon she drew her finger away from him and stood up to see the occupants of the CBI were staring at her she ignored them and carried on with what she had started she waved her hand infront of Jane's face and she didn't get a response so she then began to question Jane.

Jane took the small amount of time he had as if it was precious gold he tried to grab at a memory that was there, it wasn't there, he tried to reach out and grab that tiny strand of important thread that hung in front of his nose like a carrot in front of a rabbit's nose but then he grabbed it and a memory flashed through his empty mind he remembered half of what had happened to him earlier that same day it came flooding back to him as he remembered a vacant lot a car being hit and then blackness,

"Jane were have you been are you okay?" Van Pelt asked,

"Who's Jane and who are you people?" Jane asked, as he began to move his head around as if he was scanning everybody,

"We're a group of agents from CBI you work for us and you're a consultant." She continued,

"I've been in the hospital Tommy took me home I...I was hit by a car I can't see and I don't remember anything about you or myself I don't even know who I am." Jane explained and just then he felt his wedding ring,

"And I'm married where's my wife?" Jane asked, then the room went silent as they wandered how they were going to tell him his wife was dead, Lisbon knew that if she hid this from Jane he would be hurt, and if he found out on his when she had the chance to tell him she knew it wouldn't be a step in the right direction,

"She's dead." Lisbon began,

"Dead how? How did she die? And how long has she been dead?" Jane asked, making it more difficult for Lisbon to explain,

"She was killed by a serial killer called Red John, he killed you're wife and child years ago and ever since then you have been trying to catch him swearing you would kill him if you had the chance." Lisbon added,

Just then Jane had that same silent flash back he had in the hospital the face, the name, of that fatal night began to play in his head he remembered walking up the stairs to his home finding a note taped to his door telling him his wife and child were dead and then he opened the door to find a red smiling face on the wall to his room then it was gone but the memory was there and the hate was back he now knew his purpose in life once again.

"Jane...Jane are you okay?" Lisbon asked as Jane just sat there and literally stared into open space,

There was a small pause but then he finally answered," yeah I'm fine do you know who tried to kill me?" Jane asked changing the subject,

"We hardly have any evidence pointing to who it might be but we did recover you're car and here's you're cell phone." Lisbon explained as she held his cell phone out it wasn't until Jane extended his hand out to fish for it that she remembered he was blind.

"I have a car what's it look like?" Jane asked in a manner that portrayed an 18 year old being given the keys to a new car as he extended his hand again to recover his car keys Lisbon hesitantly put them in Jane's hand he handled them for a bit and then glided his fingers over the indentations on the keys then he paused looking around the room.

"Were you expecting something?" Jane asked still starring around,

"Well usually you can tell us what something is by feeling it or observing it for a while." Lisbon replied,

"Really how do I do that?" Jane asked,

"You're previous career path used to be one of a physic." Van Pelt added,

"Oh please there's no such thing as physics it's all just clever guess work that comes from observation." Jane said sounding a little annoyed,

"But what the heck it's a citron early model rarely made anymore good car I think and it's blue." Jane added giving in.

"What was that thing you did one me earlier acupressure if I'm correct yeah." Jane asked,

"Yes it is I thought it was right for the moment." Grace replied,

"Well it didn't have an effect on me but I felt the room relax you have a gift you also like to do volunteer work it gives you that feeling that you've made someone happy you have a calm caring nature somewhat strange for a cop but it has that unique quality that people admire you're also the rookie on the team and you work hard to prove you're worthy of you're position and you're father was a football coach." Jane offered as diagnosis,

"No offense Jane but you've told me this before." Grace answered,

"Really when was that? Oh and I have to ask am I close to any of you?" Jane asked starring around,

"Well we like to think of it as we're one big family here at CBI and you have the same friendly relationship with everyone here if that's what you wanted to know." Lisbon replied,

"Weird...but comforting at the same time...I have another question." Jane said as he waited for someone to answer him,

"What is it Jane?" Lisbon asked in a sigh,

"Do any of you know how to administer first aid?" Jane asked sounding a little spacey,

"I do." Grace started "why?" She asked after a small pause,

"I...have a bad head injury." Jane replied before he fell back against the chair and his head tilted to the right becoming motionless so then Grace got the first aid kit and placed it on his couch she then looked up at Jane to see a nasty looking laceration on the back of his head while the rest of her team went back to work she engaged in the activity of dressing the wound.

**If you liked this chapter feel free to give me a review, Let me know if this is worth continuing {Please do not leave this page without dropping a review please begging} :o) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: still own nothing =)**

**Hey sorry i took so long to upload please read and reveiw if you like the story so far.**

Chapter 4

Under you're nose,

"Yes?" Lisbon asked turning to face who was addressing her,

"I was wandering if I could give you some more information on the hit and run driver." The woman asked,

"You saw it?" Jane asked butting in starring in the direction of the sound,

"Yes I did...Oh mister Jane I see you're alright where did you find him?" The lady asked looking at Jane,

"We found him here at the CBI don't ask me how he managed he can't even see further then his own nose." Lisbon explained in an annoying manner,

"Do you mind if I take this one Lisbon?" Jane asked,

Lisbon was hesitant for a moment but then she gave in and let Jane ask the woman questions Lisbon eyed the woman as she left the room but she was sure Jane could handle it,

Before Jane could get a question in the young lady asked one,

"Would you like some tea mister Jane?" She asked as she walked over to the bench in the small kitchen,

"Yes please if you would care to do it for me?" Jane answered gesturing to his blindness,

"No I don't mind now what is it you wanted to ask me?" The lady asked as she got two cups from the overhead cupboard,

"Have we ever met? He asked,

"No we've never met before this is the first time I have ever seen you." The lady answered as she placed two tea bags in the cups she had found,

"That's a relief because I don't remember you not that I can see you anyway." Jane replied,

"You're amnesiac aren't you Mister Jane?" She asked turning away from the tea to look at Jane,

"Yes I am." Jane replied quietly so that only the lady could hear him,

"What's you're name?" Jane asked,

"My name is Harriet Holden." She replied as she poured milk into both the cups,

"That's a nice name." Jane acknowledged,

Harriet sneaked a small smile out the corner of her mouth as she poured the boiling water into the cups she dunked Jane's tea bag a dozen times then dropped it into the bin she then slid her hand into her pocket and retrieved a small vile filled with a clear liquid with a small cork in the end she removed the cork and poured the whole vile into Jane's tea she then stirred the tea to combine the liquid with the tea and after that was done she returned the cork and slipped the vile back into her pocket and then held a cup in each hand and walked over to Jane she placed his cup infront of him and put hers on the opposite side of him.

"Do you mind if I held you're hand?" Jane asked,

"Not at all go ahead." Harriet accepted and gave Jane her hand.

He felt her hand and then spoke,

"You have soft hands but artistic too you probably paint for either pleasure or as a profession that's a good choice you have a creative mind you have a firm grip too you must drive a lot." Jane said,

"Are you psychic Mister Jane?" She asked,

"No there's no such thing as psychics it's just mere guess work." He said as he felt for his cup then rose it to his nose,

"Lemon grass?" Jane asked,

"That's right Mister Jane it's my favorite tea I thought you might like it." Harriet replied,

"Thank you but what was it you wanted to tell us when you came in?" Jane asked as he sipped his tea a small smile dawned on Harriet's face as she answered him,

"I had some information on the driver who hit you." Harriet answered,

"Then by all means do tell." Jane encouraged unenthusiastically,

"Well I didn't see much of the driver because he was concealed in a dark hooded coat but I did see the car it was a late model Daihatsu and the number plate was RED407N I unfortunately don't know if that helps you or not but I want to help all I can." The lady said excitedly,

What the lady had said wound over in the consultants mind as he began to remember every slight detail he had missed of that fatal night he would never live down Jane figured it was a custom made number plate or it was sheer coincidence he took a mouthful of his tea as if it would help him work out what he was having trouble on he finished his tea and sat the cup back on it's matching saucer while the woman opposite to him sipped her tea while trying to conceal a devious smile.

"Do you know which way the car went after it hit me?" Jane asked,

"Yes I do believe it was heading toward town why?" The woman asked innocently,

"I'm just trying to get a few facts straight I have no further question but Lisbon might so you should check in with her before you leave." Jane answered as he dismissed her,

The woman drank the rest of her tea and took Jane's cup back to the sink Jane thanked her quietly as she walked over to the sink rinsed out the cups then walked out of the kitchen.

"Goodbye Mister Jane." She said softly,

5 minutes later and the woman walked out of the CBI Jane's emotions were running extra high and he couldn't understand why this was he rose from his chair and began waving his cane around to exit the kitchen he managed to find the bullpen he entered the room and slowly proceeded to his couch as he lay on his couch he began to get nervous and paranoid his face started to sweat and he began to fiddle with his fingers Cho looked up from his desk and saw the consultants strange behavior.

"Jane you okay?" He asked,

But his reply would go unanswered because Jane was under the influence of a hallucinogenic drug.

"Jane you okay?" He asked again,

But then Cho was answered by the sudden jerking left to right of the consultants head then Jane's whole body began to shake feverishly by this time Grace, and Rigsby had cast their gaze upon the consultant's strange behavior.

Cho rose and walked over to Jane he put one hand on Jane's shoulder "Hey man are you okay?" Cho asked with a now very concerned tone and even though Jane couldn't see images of faces and people began to flash before his eyes he looked over into the direction of Cho and as if he could see perfectly Cho's figure transformed into the hooded figure of Red John who's face was concealed with a Halloween mask immediately Jane eyes started to maneuver from left to right he then tried to push Cho away he began to mumble the name Red John as he lashed out and tore Cho's sleeve instinctively Cho jumped back to inspect his torn shirt Rigsby took his side.

"What's wrong with Jane?" He asked,

"I don't know but try and keep him from doing any harm to himself I'll tell the boss." Cho said as he began to walk out of the bullpen,

Rigsby then kneeled beside Jane couch and held his wildly thrashing arms while Van Pelt held his now kicking legs she was glad the CBI was unusually empty today or there would have been a crowd that had gathered to see the spectacle she was even more relieved to see that Hightower was no where in sight.

It was a challenge for her to secure his legs because he was unusually strong and she was using all her strength to try and keep them in one place it appeared Rigsby was having the same difficulty as the consultant continued to toss his head from side to side and thrash around.

Cho walked into Lisbon's office and Lisbon quickly inspected his torn sleeve "Boss we've got a problem." Cho started,

"What happened to you're sleeve?" She asked,

"That's the problem." Cho said just before he was cut off by a yell from the consultant,

"What's going on out there?" Lisbon demanded as she got up from her desk and her paper work,

"It's Jane he's gone crazy." Cho continued,

Lisbon took one look at Jane through the glass wall of the bullpen and then began running down the hall a few minutes later she came back with a syringe in her hand Cho matched her pace as she entered the room and over to the consultant even though Jane was still clothed she roughly pulled the cap off the syringe flicked it then inserted it into Jane's arm she emptied the syringe then stepped back and the more Jane thrashed about the faster the serum would course through his body effecting him quicker.

"What was that?" Cho asked,

"It was a sedative that should take effect any minute now due to his constant thrashing and while his sedated who wants to tell me how it started?" Lisbon asked seeming surprisingly calm as she watched the consultant go limp.

**For a little added fun I need you to come up with something that Harriet will do to Jane later it has to be so that Jane doesn't want to tell Lisbon like he didn't want to tell her he had had a break down something with the same emotion or something classified as horrible and the winning idea will be in my story so feel free to leave you're idea on the review or privat message me thank you next chapter will be up next week or it will be a bit late if I don't get a desired answer or my imagination doesn't work so please {call me and tell me you're idea}**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing still and make no money,**

**Thanks to some help from MissDonnie my chapter will be uploaded early hope you like it and please don't leave the chapter until you review would be really grateful. **

Fire In The Night Sky

Chapter 5

Not Again,

Some time later Jane began to come out of sedation, he began to stir and then he blinked his eyes a few times then stared around without moving his head, his vision was still as black as night so he remained still but after a few seconds he began to shake as if he was freezing, he folded his arms together and his teeth started to chatter his surroundings were so black that he felt like he was dead, until he heard a familiar voice coming from the left of him.

"Jane are you okay?" Lisbon asked,

"What happened?" Jane asked through chattering teeth,

"You went crazy on us and you tore Cho's shirt...are you feeling okay Jane?" Lisbon asked noticing Jane was shaking somewhat fiercely,

"I'm freezing to death." Jane replied rubbing his arms trying to stay warm,

"How can you be freezing it's a hot day today?" Lisbon asked as she walked over to Jane and put her hand on his forehead in return Jane looked up at her helplessly shaking and chattering his teeth.

"Jane do you feel okay?" Lisbon asked now concerned for his health,

"I...I feel terrible." Jane replied stuttering,

"Please none of this chicken soup stuff I am in no mood to be eating anything let alone a food I really dislike." He replied letting Lisbon know he was still well enough to be pulling his usual antics,

"That's it you're going straight back to the hospital." Lisbon said in a threatening manner,

"No really I'm fine." Jane corrected as he tried to get up but helplessly fell back to the couch in Lisbon's office he then stared around in Lisbon's direction and that did it Lisbon's heart melted and she decided to let him stay but she walked out of her office and returned minutes later with the CBI physician she then returned to her desk to do her paper work while the physician unpacked his large medical kit that held simple medications and instruments after he was finished he addressed Jane.

"What seems to be the problem Mister Jane?" He asked as he observed Jane,

"Well I'm blind and my boss says I went crazy and tore my colleague's shirt sleeve my wife and child was murdered and Red John is still out there are you finished with the questioning?" Jane asked insultingly,

"Jane...enough." Lisbon warned looking up from her paper work briefly,

"Well if you're not going to help me out Mister Jane let me make a guess at what's wrong with you." He answered,

"You're suffering from a case of the chills which is probably from low blood pressure...was he given a sedative recently or another form of drugs because he's showing the signs of some kind of drugs side effects." He continued,

"Yes I sedated him when he was acting like he was insane so he didn't do any damage to himself." Lisbon answered,

"Then that will also explain why you have a loss of energy Mister Jane." He added as he reached over to Jane's chest and unbuttoned his vest and shirt then placed the cold steel of a stethoscope on his chest to listen to his heart beat, "Okay now take a deep breathe...again...Good you have a strong heartbeat." He said as he then rolled up Jane's right sleeve and secured a blood pressure monitor on his arm then began to pump it until it showed his blood pressure.

"You're blood pressure is a bit low but that will be fine after you get warmed up." He said positively,

After a series of tests and placing patches on Jane's eyes the physician packed up his kit and walked out of the office he then walked back in with a blanket and covered the consultant with it after making sure he was comfortable he left closing her office door behind him and that's when Lisbon addressed him.

"Damn-it Jane why is it that even when you're sick you manage to keep up you're usual antics?" She demanded,

"It keeps me going." Jane replied trying to warm himself under the blanket he was given,

"And you sedated me?" He asked as if her action had upset him,

"Hey don't put it that way you were acting totally crazy Rigsby and Van Pelt were trying to keep you from doing any damage to yourself but you were surprisingly strong so I had to act fast and that was the first thing that popped into my head why don't you try and explain what it was you saw that made you go irate like that after all you can't see." Lisbon reasoned,

"I saw images...Images of my wife and child standing before me then seeing them slaughtered by red John he was laughing at me as I stood there unable to move then he turned to me and started to chase me I tried to run but I couldn't move then over and over again I saw my family being killed right before me it reminded me of the time when I had a break down." Jane explained as he just lay there silently still as if he was dead he didn't even shake from the cold he felt.

The room was dead silent as Lisbon sat behind her desk starring at the consultant it was silent for a few moments longer then Jane spoke quietly.

"What time is it?" He asked,

"Half past nine...pm" Lisbon replied through a muffled yawn,

"And just because I'm not getting any sleep tonight that doesn't mean you're not you need rest." Lisbon said forcefully as she got up from her desk and left the room for several minutes Jane then heard her open the door and walk over to him he turned his head in her direction.

"Here take these and then swallow them down with some water." Lisbon ordered as she handed him 2 pills and a glass of water.

"I can trust you're not trying to sedate me again?" Jane asked teasingly because he knew that Lisbon had just given him some sleeping pills,

"Shut up and just swallow them." She barked as he put the tablets in his mouth and swallowed them down with a mouthful of water,

"Now try and get some rest." Lisbon said calmly as she returned to her position behind the desk, and continued with her paperwork she watched the consultant occasionally to see if he fell asleep, he didn't move so Lisbon interpreted this to mean he was asleep an hour later and Lisbon packed up her things to return home for the night. Jane always slept in the CBI so this wouldn't feel out of place only it was her couch he was sleeping on, instead of that wooden plank he had in his attic that Lisbon still couldn't understand how he could get any sleep on, and her couch would be more comfortable she thought as she exited her office and walked out of the CBI clearly tired she couldn't wait to be in her warm bed and blowing Z's.

It was 7:00 am the next morning when Lisbon returned to the CBI with a coffee in her hand she walked over to her office and found a sleeping consultant lying on her couch still under the blanket he was given yesterday evening Lisbon walked into her office quietly and placed her bag on her desk and then sat down behind her desk ready for another day filled with piles of paperwork time went by slowly as she sat there occasionally sipping her coffee she heard Jane shifting from side to side still appearing to be asleep.

30 minutes later the rest of the CBI began to go to work as Cho, Rigsby, and Van Pelt walked into the bullpen to start work Rigsby however walked into the kitchen and didn't come out until a total of fifteen minutes had gone by and by that time Van Pelt walked in and a few minutes after she walked out with a cup of coffee in her hand and returned to her desk where she began to work on her computer.

It wasn't until 9:00 am when Lisbon got up from her paperwork and walked over to Jane she crouched beside him and tapped him on the shoulder he immediately sprang to life.

"Jane?" Lisbon asked,

"I'm awake." He answered,

"Are you feeling better?" She asked,

"Oh much better have you seen my glasses?" He asked in return,

"You're glasses?" Lisbon asked unsure what Jane was talking about,

"Yeah my dark glasses...never mind their probably on my desk I'll get them." Jane said clearly not in the mood to be talking much,

"Oh no you won't you're going to sit there while I get them I can see you're not well." She objected,

"Oh so you're metalizing me?" Jane asked,

"No...I can just tell when someone under my leadership is sick especially when I've known them long enough." She explained resenting what Jane had said,

"Okay then while you're getting my glasses can you also get me a cup of tea I really feel like tea do I have a thing for tea?" Jane asked,

"Yes and you also have a special way of making it too that's why no one likes making you tea because you never like the way they make it." Lisbon explained,

"Then why don't you let me get it myself?" Jane asked with irritation mixed in with his tone,

"Excuse me you're blind how exactly do you plan on doing that?" Lisbon asked sensibly,

"Oh so now you don't care that I'm blind and probably will never see again and won't be able to catch red john?" Jane asked still angry with himself,

"Damn-it Jane why don't you stop thinking about red john for one minute and think about yourself you're blind you have amnesia what makes you think you can make tea or catch red john at this point so why don't you just face the problem and deal with it instead of getting irrational and hyped up on you're emotions." Lisbon said almost yelling it straight into Jane's face Jane sat silently for a moment before he addressed Lisbon again and Lisbon felt regret for what she had said.

"God...Jane I'm sorry. Lisbon apologized,

"Yeah me too it's this blindness nonsense it makes me mean but will you still make me that tea?" He asked maneuvering his head around,

Lisbon starred at him for a moment longer before she walked out of her office and returned a moment later with his glasses he put them on then slipped his cane band over his wrist he then rose to his feet and Lisbon put his hand on her shoulder as he waved his cane around madly Lisbon walked him to the kitchen she sat him down in a chair that was seated near a table and then went to the bench to make his tea just then Harriet Holden walked into the kitchen.

"Good Morning Mister Jane agent Lisbon." Harriet greeted,

"You realize this is a CBI not a social centre?" Lisbon said as she turned to face the woman,

"Well now that she's here would you let her make the tea she does it really nicely no offense Lisbon." Jane asked,

"_You make it so much easier for me Patrick."_ Harriet said to herself evilly,

"No problem but why are you here?" Lisbon asked,

"Well I noticed you haven't done much on the case of the hit and run driver it's still striking an officer of the law." Harriet asked,

"Oops." Jane said silently,

"Oops what do you mean oops what's oops?" Lisbon demanded,

"Oops is I forgot to tell you yesterday what Harriet told me." Jane said with his head bowed,

"Alright let's have it what did you tell him?" She asked,

"I told him what model the car was which way it went and the number plate and what the driver looked like." Harriet replied,

"Okay my office now." Lisbon ordered,

"Wait what about my tea?" Jane asked as he turned to face Lisbon,

"_Relax Patrick I will be with you soon enough." _Harriet lulled to herself,

"You're tea can wait this case is more important than a cup of tea." Lisbon said irritably as she turned to meet Jane's hopeless gaze she then walked Harriet out of the kitchen and into her office 30 minutes later and Harriet returned to the kitchen she walked over to the bench and flicked the switch on the kettle instantly Jane knew there was someone in the room Harriet noticed this and walked over to Jane putting her hand on his shoulder Jane flinched from the physical encounter.

"Relax Patrick it's just me I'm here to make you that tea now." She said,

Jane sniffed the air and detected a few smells wafting from the woman who was standing next to him just then images flashed through Jane's mind as he pictured a blonde long haired woman a psychiatrist Sophie if he remembered correctly she was his psychiatrist she helped him when he broke down after his wife and child's death then the image was gone and he concentrated on the woman who stood beside him.

"Harriet quite the relaxing body language you have you have a clinic smell too no doubt you have just been to the hospital you smell clean but you also have a hint of hand sanitizer that is only found in a hospital." Jane said as he configured the smells,

"That's right mister Jane I'm a nurse but I like to paint too and yes I am relaxed with my line of work you have to train yourself to appear totally calm or otherwise the patients can get a little paranoid you are very good with you're senses Mister Jane." Harriet replied,

"Well since my eye sight isn't very good right now I have to tap into my other senses." Jane replied just then the kettle flicked off and Harriet walked over to the bench she retrieved a large mug and small green tea cup with matching saucer from the overhead cupboard she placed them on the bench and poured milk into the green tea cup and like yesterday a small vile snuck it's way out of her pocket just then someone stopped by the kitchen the vile instantly flew back into the pocket, "Hey Jane you need anything?" Cho asked kindly,

"No that's allright Harriet is getting me the only thing I want." Jane replied grateful for the offer though, When Cho was gone Harriet instantly drew the vile from her pocket, it was a white liquid a matching color with the milk, so she removed the cork and emptied the entire portion into the cup it was quite clear She was experimenting with different things. She managed to steal from the hospital, she then poured the hot water in it and placed a clove tea bag in it she then poured milk into the large mug, and ground coffee she then poured hot water in it, and sniffed the beautiful smell of coffee she put two teaspoons of sugar in her cup and stirred it with the teaspoon.

After letting the clove teabag sit for a while she lifted it and dunked it a few times to bring out the full flavor, she then dropped the tea bag in the bin then she retrieved a jar of honey from the cupboard, and put a teaspoon of honey into Jane's tea. She mixed it until it was dissolved and she was sure he wouldn't notice the added ingredient then she placed the spoon in the sink.

She then took the cups one in each hand and brought them over to the table, she placed the teacup infront of Jane and put her mug on the opposite side Jane slid his hands across the table and lifted up his cup, he raised it to his nose and smelt the sweet smell of clove and honey.

"Clove and honey thank you." Jane began,

"Don't mention it I was happy to help but that's one boss you have Mister Jane." Harriet commented while she tried desperately to contain a sadistic laugh that wanted to escape,

"Yes she is but she manages to keep the team together especially me and she is a good hard worker too she makes an excellent leader." Jane explained,

"Yes I imagine she would be she's thorough on her questioning too she has I think her name is Van Pelt running the license plates now so I offered to stay here and look after you." Harriet replied,

**Hey hope you liked it I know I had a great time writing it there's a small box by the door so on you're way out drop you're reviews and I will get back to you thank you =D**

**P.S Non Reviewing Readers Will Be Shot**

**P.S. If I don't get enough reviews by next week I might not finish the story due to lack of publicity so sorry :-(**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but you know that already still thought I would tell you anyway (The only one I own is Harriet Holden) Yes I own something ;D**

**Hey I uploaded another chapter I hope you like it because I enjoy making stories like this.**

**And this story is based off of an idea that was sent to me by MissDonnie so thank you MissDonnie.**

Fire In The Night Sky

Chapter 6

Captured,

"That's not really necessary I can take care of myself." Jane said, resenting the fact that Lisbon thought he needed to be looked after, Jane sipped his tea a few times then rose to his feet, and picked up his cane.

"If you'll excuse me for a minute I will be right back." Jane apologized, as he walked out of the kitchen, and headed towards the bullpen he leaned against the entrance, and looked around he could hear Van Pelt on her computer, and he knew Cho, and Rigsby were looking at him from their desks, he smelt the air and knew that Lisbon was in there to at Van Pelt's desk.

"So you think I need to be looked after Lisbon?" He asked,

"No I just thought that if we're all going out to work on the case I though we would need some one here to show you around because you can't see that's all Jane." Lisbon explained,

"Well I would appreciate it if you would run it by me first." Jane answered,

"Well for one I'm you're boss and two you're blind." Lisbon was cut off as Van Pelt discovered something,

"Boss I found the car we're looking for it's a grey Daihatsu with the same number plate it's a rental car but the plates have been changed it was rented to a Rhonda Watson." Van Pelt explained,

"Right the car has probable been abandoned by now so see if there is a report of an abandoned car in the Sacramento area and Jane you just follow orders." Lisbon threatened,

So Jane unwillingly walked back to the kitchen, and sat back down in his chair with some help from Harriet he picked up his teacup again, and took a mouthful of his tea he let the tea sit in his mouth for a while as his taste buds were overwhelmed with a fountain of flavor before he swallowed it, he realized Harriet was starring at him so he tried to start a conversation.

"So Harriet in the health industry huh what area are you in?" He asked innocently,

"I'm in the mentally impaired section of the hospital my mother was mentally impaired so I took up studying about it so I could help her only problem with that was she killed her self in her containment room it was a tragic loss for me." Harriet said sorrowfully,

"I'm sorry." Jane answered,

"That's okay and if it's allright with you I will leave I feel so tired Lisbon doesn't need to know." She said as she said goodbye and left or so it seemed,

After a few minutes Jane began to feel direly sick he slumped back in the small chair and then he did the only thing he knew how 'call for help'.

"Lisbon...Lisbon." Jane called with desperation in his tone while trying to hold down his tea he had just had time to enjoy after a few more minutes Lisbon entered the kitchen to see an extremely disorientated Jane she walked over to him,

"Jane what's wrong?" She asked worriedly,

"Lisbon I need to borrow you're bin." Jane said slowly his face riddled with sweat,

"What...why?" Lisbon asked a little shocked by his request,

"Don't ask questions women just do it." Jane said now his turn to order her around, so Lisbon went to retrieve what he had asked for almost dreading what he was going to do with it, she had a hunch she didn't want to know why he wanted it. In her office she had taken the liberty of removing her neatly formed balls of discarded paper she handed it to Jane and with the position he had it in she knew exactly why he wanted it.

Because soon a Technicolor display was seen in it followed by a dozen more dry heaves when Jane handed her back her bin Lisbon was horrified she didn't want to touch that thing not even with a barge pole it was downright gross there were a few minutes of hesitation before she grabbed it and left the room she returned later with it clean again and holding a white pill bottle in her hand.

"See this is what I mean you should be in the hospital." Lisbon said still feeling a little green after cleaning out her favorite waste basket,

"Believe me Lisbon the last place I want to be right now is in the hospital all they'll do to me there is make me take all kinds of vile tasting medicines." Jane said trembling slightly,

"Yeah well you're going to get the same here take these it will stop you from feelings so sick." Lisbon said as she handed him to pills which he reluctantly placed in his mouth while Lisbon walked to the sink to retrieve a glass of water.

It only took a total of ten minutes for those two white pills to be ejected from his body in a most unpleasant way followed by more dry heaves which now left Rigsby's bin in a foul display of color it appeared Rigsby was more disgusted than Lisbon,

"Man what did you eat?" Cho asked some-what amused,

"Nothing...all I had was a clove and honey tea." Jane moaned loudly as he covered himself again with his blanket that sat on his couch,

In an hours time it seemed that with every passing minute Jane moaned louder and louder Rigsby had resorted to listening to music on his mp4, Van Pelt had resorted to leaving the room with an excuse of making herself a coffee, and Cho had resorted to reading his book out loud to himself.

While Jane on the other hand began to hear voices in his head, "Hello Patrick do you know who I am...of course you know who I am...life's pretty miserable for you right now isn't it?" The voice taunted, unknowingly Jane had covered his ears with his hands trying to stop the tormenting voice,

"My, my things aren't very sunny are they Patrick?" The voice continued to taunt,

"Ever thought of ending it Patrick?" The voice asked conivingly as if offering him an answer to his problems,

"All it takes is one bullet...all it takes is to leap from a tall building to you're death." It taunted,

Finally the voice was driving Jane insane and he yelled out causing everyone who was trying to ignore his moaning to pay attention to him,

"Shut-up...just shut-up leave me alone!" He yelled,

"What's the matter Patrick do I hurt you?" The voice taunted,

"Yes, yes you do so leave me alone."

"I can't do that Patrick because I am you I am you're mind can you refuse me?" It asked continuing to hurt him,

"I'm not real I'm all a dream you know I'm not real do you know that?" It asked spiced with misery,

Just then Jane rose from his lying position with lightning speed and began taking in deep gasping breathes the voice was gone now he was free and the occupants of the room soon disregarded what had happened because they weren't about to engage in endless explaining to their boss.

It was 4:00pm when Jane had finished being tormented by a voice no one else could and Lisbon entered the Bullpen again she walked over to Van Pelt.

"Tell me you have found out something?" Lisbon asked nearly begging,

"Sorry boss I've been waiting all day for a phone call." Van Pelt replied,

"A phone call from whom?" She asked,

"Well I got in touch with a police department and they told me that yesterday they saw a car that matched the description we gave so he said he would try and find the car he said he would ring me when he came up with anything." Van Pelt explained as she put her elbow on her desk and rested her head on her hand with her eyes closed a few minutes later and she was startled by the phone as it jumped to life with the ringtone she immediately picked it up.

"Van Pelt...yes...mmmhmm...yes...I see...okay...right...thank you we'll see you there." She answered as she hung up the phone Lisbon looked at her expectantly.

"Right that was Chris at the downtown police department and he found the car abandoned under a tree and a bit away from that was a house he couldn't get in and he didn't want to destroy what could be a crime scene but he did see inside and the house did look lived in so he wants us to get out there right away." Van Pelt explained,

"Great we have a lead take Cho and Rigsby and head out there I'll wait here and keep an eye on Jane call me if you find out anything." Lisbon ordered,

"Right Boss." Van Pelt answered,

A few minutes later andVan Pelt, Cho,and Rigsby were on the road heading for the outskirts of Downtown Sacramento, and hour later found the CBI as quiet as a mouse, and that was when Harriet Holden came out to prey. Jane was sitting on his couch and then he was hit by a flash back, he remembered doing a psychic reading on a woman named Susan Watson she could picture her face brown hair, green eyes, and a warm smile, she had come to Jane because she suspected her husband of being unfaithful, just then Jane knew who it was that had been helping him. It was her daughter Rhonda Watson when this shocking fact had hit him he immediately pulled his glasses off and then took the patches off his eyes because he knew that Rhonda was there to kill him, and he knew that Rhonda would blame him for her mother's death. Jane blinked a few times he tried to see things but his sight had not yet returned and that's when he knew Lisbon was still here, he put his glasses back on then got up and walked over to Lisbon's office but as he entered he heard the phone ring and Lisbon readily answered it.

"Lisbon." She greeted,

"Hey Boss we're at the house it appears this Rhonda Watson was obsessed with Rachel Bowmen and Jane, there's a few letters around the house that indicates she is the one that hit Jane, it states that she didn't want to kill him but to torture him, she says she would come back and kill him at a later time her mother went to Jane for a psychic reading on her husband she accused him of being unfaithful, and he left her and remarried Susan however fell to pieces and was committed to a mental institute where she killed herself in her cell. Rhonda went into mental training so she could help her mother but after she killed herself she quit her job she's not here only a few papers, a false ID, and her car is here." Van Pelt explained,

"What's her false ID?" Lisbon asked,

"She goes by the name of Harriet Holden." Van Pelt answered,

"Hang-up the phone agent!" Rhonda ordered,

"Well I have to go Van Pelt you keep looking and see what you can find out." Lisbon said,

"Okay boss." Van pelt replied,

Lisbon hung up then turned to face Rhonda,

"Well agent this is turning out just the way I wanted it." Rhonda sneered and just then Lisbon reached for her gun.

"Don't try it agent." Rhonda snapped before she walked over to Lisbon and took her gun out of the holster that sat on her belt.

"Give it up Rhonda now." Lisbon ordered,

"I can't I'm in too deep I have to get myself out and Jane has to pay." Rhonda explained and then Lisbon made a motion towards her.

"Don't make me hurt you." She warned,

"Just do as she says Lisbon." Jane said,

"Oh so you're a nice guy now?" Rhonda asked as Jane moved his head from side to side,

"You destroyed my life for what? Because my dad cheated on my mom big deal he wasn't perfect and for that she's dead." Rhonda said as she walked up behind Jane and yelled into his ear.

"I lose everything one day I'm at the best the best private school in Los Angeles I'm playing badminton with movie stars kids next minute I'm in dog patch New Jersey with my weeping mum getting my butt kicked by creeps that don't even speak flipp'n English Why? Because you...You had to be the man who knows you had to tell my mum the truth." Rhonda said aggressively,

"I'm sorry." Jane said sincerely,

"Sure you are with a gun in you're back...take out you you're handcuffs." She ordered pointing the gun straight at the back of Jane's head so Lisbon reached behind her back and pulled out her handcuffs.

"Handcuff yourself." She demanded so Lisbon handcuffed her left wrist,

"Hand on the back drop the cane." She ordered as Lisbon put her hand behind her back and Rhonda handcuffed her other hand she then placed Jane's hand on Lisbon's shoulder,

"Now walk where's you're car Teresa?" She asked with a sadistic smile,

"It's in the back parking lot black SUV Californian plates." Lisbon replied,

"You better pray it's a large boot agent and just so you know step out of line once and I shoot this worm you call a consultant." Rhonda said,

"So what's the deal Rhonda you going to let me watch Lisbon die like you watched you're mother die?" Jane asked,

"Not quite Patrick oh don't worry you're both going to die only I'm giving Teresa a chance to save you but don't get any ideas it won't be easy I'm going to burn you both a live I have the perfect spot for it too." She explained,

"Let me guess it's you're mothers house isn't it you're fathers dead now so you can't take it out on him died in a construction accident didn't he or you killed him and made it look that way." Jane asked,

"Construction yes but accident no I killed him already he's the one who split up with my mum but you, you decomposing maggot instigated it and so now it's you're turn to die." Rhonda corrected,

"Rhonda let's take a moment to think about this." Lisbon offered,

"Oh I have and it's just the way I want it." She replied,

"Believe me she has she's been planning it for years her diary is probably full of ideas she had, but she had a new idea she pretended she had information on red john to lure me out into a vacant area. She knew I would go because she knew I wanted to catch red john, and then she came to the CBI with false information while the only reason she came was to get a concept of what the structure was like, and you Lisbon made it easier for her when you assigned her to take care of me she also poisoned me with a hallucinogenic drug and something else I don't know what that was it was, in my lemon grass tea, and my clove and honey she wanted to see me suffer before she killed me." Jane explained in fine detail,

"Very good Patrick I take it you've gotten you're memory back but that's not what I care about I want you to be blind when I watch you die just like my mother was blind to my dad's cheating." Rhonda said as she compared the two incidents to make them equal, she walked them out of the building and towards the parking lot Lisbon directed them to her car, Rhonda took the keys out of Lisbon's pocket and raised the boot then she pushed Jane inside, Jane hit his head on the boot as Lisbon was then forced inside Rhonda closed the boot leaving them in darkness.

"Lisbon how are we going to let Grace know where we are?" Jane asked quickly so he didn't use up what small amount of oxygen they had.

"I don't know I was hoping you had some ideas I can't move it's so small in here." Lisbon replied regretfully,

"Well just be grateful she didn't ask where my car was or you would be like a large fish squeezed into a sardine can." Jane replied metaphorically,

**Hey hope you liked the story the next chapter or next chapter after that will have more hallucinations in it so if I get enough good reviews will ****upload.**

**Leave this chapter without reveiwing and...well just read my name.**

**Have reviews will upload :)**


	7. Too Late

**Hey another chapter uploaded but got absolutely no reviews for the last chapter so please let me know if the story is losing it's touch.**

**Really would like to know. =D**

Chapter 7

Too Late,

During the drive Lisbon began breathing heavily because there was hardly any oxygen left so Jane came up with an idea and though he could hardly breathe himself he knew it was the best thing to do.

"Lisbon I want you to listen to me and don't interrupt." He said firmly,

"I need all the stress to leave you're body start counting down from a hundred 99, 98 round and round 94, 93 listen to me Lisbon all the stress would have to melt away you'd have to feel calm and relaxed very safe just about impossible I am not hypnotizing you Lisbon it's not going to happen so just relax you are not falling into a deep relaxing state...sleep...so you're going down the staircase relaxing with each step and now you reach the bottom the very last step the ultimate place of calm...how are you feeling?" Jane asks calmly,

"Good." Lisbon answers softly and quietly,

"Good you're going to remain in this calm state until I say wake." Jane continued,

"Okay." Lisbon answered before all went silent Jane sometimes wished someone could do the same thing he did, because the pain he was feeling right now was nearly unbearable, he was crammed in the small boot in a position that caused his legs to go numb he felt himself drifting off a few times because of the lack of oxygen but Lisbon seemed as calm as ever.

The drive felt like hours to Jane as he began to get light headed from the severe lack of oxygen, a few minutes later and he passed out, and meanwhile Van Pelt was still puzzled by the phone call she had made to Lisbon she was sure she heard some one on the other end saying hang up the phone, and she knew it wasn't Jane because it was a ladies voice she also thought she heard a mechanical clicking noise, finally she decided to say something.

"Cho I think we should head back to the CBI." Van Pelt started,

"Why what's wrong?" Cho asked seeing the worried look on his fellow agents face,

"I think Lisbon and Jane are in trouble." Van Pelt explained,

"What makes you say that?" Cho asked,

"Well the phone call I just made to Lisbon seemed like it was interrupted by someone telling her to hang up it wasn't Jane it was a women's voice and then I heard a mechanical clicking noise like someone was cocking a gun." Van Pelt explained,

"You're right we should head back to the CBI that women who kept stopping by her name was Harriet Holden she's the hit and run driver who wants to kill Jane." Cho said hurriedly, as he ran outside with Grace and Rigsby following, Cho jumped in the driver's seat while Grace hoped in the passengers and Rigsby hopped in the back.

Time was unknown as the unconscious consultant lay in the boot of Lisbon's SUV but at some point Rhonda stopped the car, she turned off the engine and exited the vehicle she continued around to the back of the car and opened up the boot and fresh air flooded the tiny compartment and just then Jane lifted his head and gasped for air, he took several large breaths before he said wake and then Lisbon too began gasping for air. And without concern for what they had just gone through Rhonda yanked Jane out of the boot and he fell to the ground with his head spinning Lisbon soon followed as she too fell from the boot to the ground.

Rhonda motioned with her gun for Lisbon to get up so she rose to her feet she then saw Jane on the ground with his legs folded in a helpless position and she knew Rhonda wasn't going to help him up so then with her hands handcuffed behind her back touched Jane and he held her hand and she helped lift him to his feet he then placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Let's go Psychic you're dying honor awaits you." Rhonda sneered,

"Rhonda don't do this Lisbon has nothing to do with it it's my fault you're mother's dead take me and let Lisbon go." Jane said trying to reason with the women,

"Do you really think I'm going to let her go I watched my mother kill herself slowly with every passing day she got more mental and then she finally drowned herself in a wash bowl do you know how traumatic that was I came to her room to find she had drowned herself in her wash bowl?" Rhonda asked as if she was mad,

"Listen to me Rhonda you are not this person...this is not you...take a deep breathe and calm down you are not this person." Jane tried a simple form of hypnosis on the women but that had only resulted in him being struck on the side of his head with Rhonda's gun he fell sideways nearly causing Lisbon to fall with him because Jane had gripped her arm tightly to keep himself falling down.

When Lisbon had helped Jane to get back to his feet he spoke showing no concern for the gun he knew Rhonda had.

"This is you're mother's house isn't it it's a large mansion like building with grand staircases leading to the second floor you're mother was a rich women but before she went crazy she cut you out of her will because you wouldn't give up you're boyfriend she threatened to do it but you didn't believe her so you laughed but then when she died you found out you were getting nothing and you're father was getting everything and that's what drove you to kill him isn't it?" Jane asked,

Rhonda gritted her teeth together and spoke cruelly.

"We're not gunna talk any more I know what you do when you talk to people that gentle hand on their shoulder that long Vick in their eye you're not doing that to me...You think I'm stupid you think everybody is stupid except for you well you're wrong...I am going to kill you...But I'm going to make you hurt first." She said nearly reiterating everything Rachael Bowman had said to him.

"You sure have been doing you're research on Rachael haven't you? The only thing you don't have right now is a cattle prodder which I am grateful for believe me. You were obsessed with her." Jane said,

I wouldn't call it an obsession I call it research and on you're case I call it getting an insight on you're future victim." She said snarkily,

"Rhonda please don't do this it won't end the way you want it Rachael's dead Hightower shot her so what do you think is going to happen to you." Jane reasoned,

"Do you think I really care if you do you're wrong the only thing I want now is to see you suffer before you die." Rhonda said genuinely,

"You're insane you have to care whether you live or die you're talking crazy." Lisbon nearly shrilled,

"That's because she was driven mad at the loss of her mother." Jane continued,

"Call it what you like...Open the door psychic." She ordered as Jane felt ahead of him for a doorknob.

And meanwhile at the CBI Cho, Van Pelt, and Rigsby rush into Lisbon's office all they find when they enter is Jane's cane and Lisbon's gun and cell phone.

"We're too late Rhonda has already taken them." Cho said with a sigh,

"Where would she have taken them her personal items didn't say anything about where she was going to take him and Lisbon for that matter?" Rigsby questioned,

"You're right it didn't mention anything about the desired location but it did say something about her mother." Van Pelt added,

"What do you mean?" Cho asked,

"I mean her mother had a house somewhere out of Sacramento it's almost like a mansion she probably would have taken them there." Van Pelt continued,

"Well that's great but where exactly is this mansion?" Cho asked,

"I don't now where it is but the internet will it was said to have gone up for auction so it will have to be on the internet." She continued as she turned and sat down at her desk and a few seconds later,

"Here it is Devon Hedges 12 miles south of Sacramento." Van Pelt exclaimed,

"Great now let's go." Cho said nearly ordering like he was the boss of the team the others hardly noticed it though and did exactly what he said because they knew that the life of their boss and consultant was at stake.

And Meanwhile,

"Okay agent proceed to the door infront of you and you psychic open it." Rhonda ordered as Lisbon walked close to the door and Jane once again felt for the knob Jane opened it and they were marched inside Rhonda shoved Lisbon away from Jane and then backed him out of the room and closed the door then locking it with a padlock.

"Enjoy you're room agent and you psychic up against the door frame hands in the air." Rhonda ordered as she shoved Jane against the door frame with the barrel of her gun immediately Jane threw his hands in the air.

"Roll up you're sleeve any one I don't care now!" Rhonda ordered as she shoved the gun harder into Jane's chest,

Jane quickly unbuttoned his wrist buttons on his right sleeve and began rolling it up.

"What's the plan Rhonda I know you're burning the house down?" Jane asked with a hint of fact,

"I'm making sure that if someone makes it out alive it won't be you." She sneered as she drew a syringe out of her jacket pocket and injected it into Jane's right arm,

"Ouch!" Jane protested as Rhonda emptied the syringe,

"A dose like that will take affect in only a matter of minutes no hard feelings psychic." Rhonda sneered,

"Now walk!" She added,

"I'm blind where do you want me to go?" Jane asked with protest in his tone,

"I'll show you where you are to go relax it's a long hallway." She added,

The hallway was large in size and Jane measured to nearly be the size of a street block finally she ordered him to open a door he felt for the handle and opened it the room he was in was slightly smaller then the one Lisbon was in but Jane had no way of telling what it looked like or how big it was he had lost his glasses when Rhonda threw him up against the door frame so he could no longer conceal his expression of worry.

"Goodbye Mister Jane." She said finally as she closed the door behind her and locked it with another padlock.

**Hey if you want to see what happens to Jane next then feel free to drop a reveiw on you're way out really means a lot to me. **

**Thanks in advance :oD**


	8. It's Not My Fault!

**Hey everyone who has added me to their favorite stories and their alerts I just want to say thank you.**

** And a great big Thank You to Gone2far who helped me improve this chapter I hope you all enjoy :o) **

Chapter 8

It's Not My Fault,

The journey to the south side of Sacramento seemed like hours and the traffic light were not on their side. It seemed that every time they approached one, it turned red, just before they got there, and on more then one occasion Cho placed his hand on his hip out of frustration. While he waited for the light to turn green Van Pelt who was in the passenger's seat could sense Cho's annoyance.

Five minutes elapsed and finally Cho could see the sign bidding them farewell from Sacramento and because it was late, the roads were nearly abandoned so Cho pressured the speed indicator to sit just above the legal speed limit.

When the door was slammed shut on Lisbon, she began to walk around the room trying to find something that might help her get her handcuffs off but unfortunately, the room was rendered spotless before they had been taken there.

There were old fabric chairs, seated around a large table, with candlesticks, in the middle; it was almost as if the room was designed for fine dinning. There was nothing there that could help her escape, she found a dresser next to the window, she turned around and opened it, there was nothing useful in there either, she then turned to face the windows, they had iron bars across them so there was no chance of escape available.

She paced around the room a few more times trying to make sure there was nothing she missed, but it was an attempt in vain, for there was nothing that was useful to her.

Jane walked around the room, slowly; he had his hands out to stop himself from tripping on anything that might have been ahead of him. His hands collided with a dresser almost exactly like the one Lisbon had found, he slid his hands across it to feel for the handle, he found it then opened the drawer, he slid his hands inside, but the draw was empty.

He opened three more draws, on the same dresser before he gave up, they had all been empty, and it seemed like a shear waste of the small amount of time he had before he went crazy. He walked over to the windows; as Lisbon had, he soon found that they had iron bars as he slid his hands on them.

He then walked in the other direction of the room still feeling for anything that he could come in contact with. As he walked, his side collided with what seemed like a small table the table wobbled slightly and an item fell off it.

It was a small box, when it had fallen; the lid had opened causing a soothing stream of music to flow from it. Jane figured it was one of those decorative music boxes; he ignored the sound as he attempted to explore the room further, he had found a larger table close to the door of the room. He slid his hands along it and found that it had candlesticks in the middle of it; this was of no use to him.

It was then when it Hit Jane straight in the forehead he had his cell phone in his jacket pocket, he padded himself for it, and then drew it out of his pocket, he flipped the lid, and attempted to punch in Van Pelt's number, since it was the only one that would be easier to put in.

As he felt the number pad, he could feel himself falling under the influence of the hallucinogenic drug he had been injected with, so he realized speed was his best option at this present time.

His breathing was getting heavy, as he fumbled his hands over the number pad, cautiously, but hurriedly, he punched in the number, then thankfully he heard the phone ring then he heard a response as the phone was answered.

"Grace?" Jane began,

"Jane...Where are you are you all right?" Grace asked in return as Cho and Rigsby glanced at Van Pelt

"I do not have much time to talk I have been drugged with a large quantity of a Hallucinogen." He replied,

Van Pelt turned to Cho, Rigsby, and spoke,

"Jane's been drugged with a Hallucinogen."

She then turned her attention back to Jane,

"Where are you?" She asked,

"I am at Rhondas' mother's house Devon hedges do you know where that is." Jane asked,

"Yes I looked it up on the internet because it went up for auction we are on our way there we are 5 miles out of Sacramento." Van Pelt replied,

"I do not know where Lisbon is Rhonda separated us but I have to go soon." Jane said,

"Fire...Fire...Fire Rhonda is burning the house down get a fire engine to meet us at Devon hedges." Jane said stuttering as he began to lose sense of judgment,

"I...I...I have to go I do not feel well." Jane said as Van Pelt could clearly tell he was under the influence of the drug.

"Jane don't go you have to stay calm." Van Pelt reasoned,

"I can't I can't think anymore." Jane finished as his phone went dead,

"Jane...Jane?" Van Pelt called but expected no answer,

"What happened?" Cho asked,

"He hung up he said he couldn't think anymore he's under the influence of the drug." Van Pelt replied,

"What else did he say?" Rigsby asked,

"He said he was definitely at Devon hedges, and he said to call a fire engine because Rhonda was burning the house down, and he does not know where Lisbon is because they were separated." Van Pelt answered just before she dialed 911 and scheduled an ambulance, and a fire engine.

Meanwhile, Rhonda was outside the house pouring petroleum on the corner of the building, further away from those who were trapped inside, and as Lisbon tried to slip her hands out of her handcuffs, she heard a yell from the consultant. It was coming from somewhere right of her, she then concluded that Rhonda was torturing him, so she tried even harder to rid herself of her handcuffs.

Meanwhile Jane was lying on the floor twitching wildly, as if he was possessed he jerked his head, and his hands made strange contractions, as his legs started to kick at nothing.

Images flashed before his eyes, in his wildly racing mind, he thought he could see people that were trying to kill him he saw red John he saw Lisbon with her gun drawn at him he saw his wife and child his whole traumatic past was playing before his blinded eyes.

"_Jane how could you." _Cam Angela's blaming voice,

"It wasn't my fault." Jane called out in defense,

"_Don't lie to me Jane I warned you not to go on television but you wouldn't listen. You just had to go out there and run you're mouth like you knew him and look what happened you were just a stuck up lying Bastard I should have known that from the moment I met you I only needed you to get out of the carnie." _She continued harshly,

"No...No! That's not true. It wasn't like that at all." Jane defended speaking to his hallucination,

"_What do you know Jane." _Came a man's mocking voice,

"_Look what you did to me if you were any good at catching this killer I wouldn't be dead right now would I...Would I? Why don't you face the fact you killed you're wife you didn't even care about her." _The voice spoke cruelly,

"It wasn't like that I loved Angela and it wasn't my fault you're dead Red John thought you were too dangerous you had to die." Jane defended fearing the images before him,

"_You killed me Daddy." _Came a girls voice,

"Charlotte?" Jane asked as he heard the tiny voice,

"_How could you kill me Daddy you said you loved me...I hate you...I hate you...I hope you die for what you did to me Daddy I hope you rot in Hell for what you've done to me." _Came her voice cruel and anger stricken,

"Charlotte...No! It wasn't like that at all I wanted to protect you I didn't want you to get hurt I loved you." Jane defended tears now streaming down his face as he sobbed both hard and loud,

"_I don't want to hear you're lies Daddy you killed me and it's all you're fault...You're fault...You're fault." _Was the answer still harsh and unforgiving, as her words echoed in Jane's mind like the bells of Notre dame, as he continued to cry loudly and painfully,

"_What's the matter Patty? Are we feeling a bit sad? Or are you angry with me?" _Came the unforgettable mocking voice of Red John,

"Stay away from me Red John!" Jane ordered,

"_Why do I make you scared Patty? Wait I do don't I? I give you nightmares, that's why you can't sleep...Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha." _Nothing but mock and torment came out of the killer's mouth,

"_Maybe you should be next to die Patty... ha ha ha ha ha ha."_

"No if you come near me I swear I will kill you!" Jane called out through tears and hard sobs,

"_Come now Patty what can you really do you're blind defenseless and alone not even that agent can save you now...ha ha ha ha ha ha." _Was Red John voice still as cold as ice,

His eyes swayed from side to side in fear he clutched his arms close to his chest he thought he could hear the insane mad cry of Red John mocking him as he lay on the floor with his face stricken with sweat.

Every now and then Lisbon would hear the cry of fear and pain from her consultant that was trapped somewhere in the same building every time she heard the cry her heart sank deeper and deeper in her chest because she was helpless to save him.

Just then Lisbon could smell the familiar scent of inflammable liquid, and as if her hearing was better then the average women, she thought she could hear the faint laughing of the woman who had captured her, and wanted to take her life along with Jane's. It was then as she listened intently, to the sounds around her that she heard Jane, but his voice sounded raspy as if he had been crying, he sounded as if someone close to him had just lost their lives.

"Lisbon...Lisbon...Lisbon!" He called, almost in a manner that told her he thought she was dead. His voice sounded sorrowful, and upsetting, it made Lisbon's heart feel like it was sucked into a black hole of never ending nothingness, for she knew not what was making the consultant act as he did.

Cho sent a glance toward the revision mirror, and in it's reflection, he saw a glimpse of the ambulance, and fire engine, that we're now in hot pursuit after them. In addition, after hearing what Jane had to say Cho pressured the speed indicator to show he was going 10 miles an hour faster then the speed limit. It was then that he flicked the police siren on because he saw a swarm of cars coming his way.

Meanwhile in the old musty house, Jane had managed to rise to his feet, but the images that haunted him were at their peak for Jane began to see things coming towards him, and as if he had eyes to see, he grabbed a loose object off the table, and hurled it in the direction of his hallucination.

"Stay away from me or I swear I will kill you!" Jane yelled as if he was mad,

It was then that Rhonda unlocked the door, and saw just how terror stricken the man was, it made her laugh, and this only added to Jane's fear. Because now a new sneer was contributed to the one's he already heard, he frighteningly backed up till he was flat up against the wall, still he continued to jerk his head about madly trying to see what it was that appeared to be in the room with him. Then came an echoed voice, which was altered by the hallucinogen drug, which coursed through his veins.

"Well Patrick we're alone now why don't we have some fun I just know you would enjoy that." She sneered as she crept closer, and closer, to Jane making his eyes grow wide in terror until he finally yelled out.

Lisbon's ears picked up the crashing noise and Jane's threatening cry of terror, as she placed her ear on the door to hear more of what was going on in the room. She heard crashing, yelling, and all forms of terror, it made her hair stand on end, it was apparent she didn't know just what this women was capable of. She herself knew Jane was a pain to have around, but she didn't know all the detail of what Jane had done to make this women so angry at him. She wriggled, and twisted her wrist desperately trying to free herself, but with her last attempt, she could feel the cuffs cut into her skin.

So she aborted this idea, it was then that a faint glimpse of a metallic object caught her eye, she then directed her attention to what it was, she walked over to the window where it was, and saw that it was a standard metal paperclip.

She then turned around to retrieve it, she managed to pick it up, she then bent it into the desired shape, and poked it into the key hole on the cuffs, and she then attempted to twist it into the right place to hopefully unlock her cuffs.

But in Jane's room; he was panicking with every aspect of the word, he tried to run away from the hallucination, and Rhonda who were terrorizing him, but that only resulted in causing himself bodily injury, for all he did was collide with the furniture that was in the room.

He felt trapped, the walls around him seemed to be closing in, and squeezing the life, he had left out of him. Under normal circumstances, he would have been exhausted, but the drug that coursed through his veins was forcing him to go on refusing to let him lie down and give up. Nevertheless, at one point, he fell to the ground his eyes flicked from side to side like some deranged mad man; his hallucinations were almost driving himself to the point of suicide but as he tried to Run Rhonda grabbed him and dragged him to the floor she then sat on top of him pinning his arms to the ground.

In addition, as Lisbon was trying so hard to unlock her handcuffs, another yell from Jane's room, caused her to drop it somewhere in the room that was invisible to her.

"Lisbon...Lisbon help me...Lisbon." Jane cried,

**Hi me again I'm sorry if the end was a bit weak but I'll make it up in the next chapter promise :D**

**Once again please review me!**


	9. Saved!

**Disclaimer: Hi sorry it took me so long to get the next chapter up but I have been writing stories for the BBC Robin Hood lately sorry again.**

**Hey once again if you love the chapter as much as I do please review will be very grateful :o)**

Chapter 9,

Saved,

As Rhonda found pleasure in the pain she knew Jane experiencing, she decided it was time for her to set alight to her mother's house and end the madness that was taking place inside. She had managed to doutes, the lining of the house in rocket fuel, and it was then that she rose from the floor, where Jane laid and left the room. She left Jane in terror; when she was outside, it was then that she took out her humble lighter, and flicked the trigger to show a small flame. She then dropped the lighter onto the flammable liquid, and stepped back to watch the place burn.

Immediately, the skirting of the house caught on fire, the glowing flame ran around the house until it joined to create a blazing inferno. Lisbon then realized, the liquid was set alight, and she had only minutes to save herself and a tormented Jane from their fate.

As the walls lit up with the spreading flame, a glow could be seen in the night sky, and agent Cho who was directing a black SUV toward it saw this glow. They had less then a mile left for the building was just in sight, the occupants in the car felt a heavy feeling in their stomachs as the saw the flaming building.

Minutes later, Rhonda noticed a car, an ambulance, and a fire engine, pull into the spacious parking lot. Instantly she hid behind the car she had used to bring Lisbon and Jane to the house, and drew her gun she soon had it trained on the car, which parked side ways she then had the gun trained on the agents that exited the vehicle.

"Well agents I see you found me, but you can't stop what has already started, right now I have my gun trained on you, You won't get within a few feet of this house before I cut you down." She said evilly and at that moment, they took cover behind the car they knew that with every second they concealed themselves the house was more, and more engulfed in the ever-spreading flame.

While inside the house; smoke began to intrude into Lisbon's room, she could here shouting coming from inside the building, and the outside her room had caught on fire. The curtains in her room were spreading the fire further, she then decided to suck up the pain she would feel, and she then began to ram the door. Harder, and harder she tried as the smoke got thicker, and thicker finally she shattered the wood that held the padlock and the door swung open, she saw that the smoke had concealed the building she didn't know where she was going she couldn't see anything.

"Jane...Jane...Patrick Jane!" Lisbon yelled hoarsely, as her throat burned from the smoke,

Lisbon felt herself struggle for breathe, so she had no choice but to exit the building, leaving Jane inside she ran in the direction Rhonda had lead her and exited the building, through the smoke she could see two SUV's and her team hidden behind one, while a dark haired women held a gun at them.

Lisbon then ran silently up behind the woman, and kicked the gun out of her hand the hidden agents then showed themselves, and ran toward Lisbon whose clothes were stained from the soot.

Van Pelt grabbed Rhonda, and threw her over the bonnet of Lisbon's car, she then drew her hands behind her back and secured them with a pair of handcuffs, while Cho dashed behind Lisbon and unlocked her handcuffs.

Lisbon choked, and coughed as she drew deep breathes of clean air, and that's when they heard the familiar cry of their consultant who was still trapped in the burning building.

"Lisbon...Help me Lisbon...Lisbon!" Jane yelled still with a terrified manner,

"It's Jane he's still in the building I have no idea where he is!" Lisbon yelled, before a medical team ran towards her with a stretcher, the fire engine pulled in closer to the building and began the task of bringing the fire under control.

The whole building was nearly covered in the destructive flame, and the roof was ready to collapse any minute.

"Aaaaaaaargh! Aaaaaarrrrgghhh! Aaaaaarrrrgghhh!" They heard Jane's cries of Pain, and fear and just then with no warning Cho made a dash towards the flaming inferno.

"Cho stop wait...Idiot!" Rigsby yelled,

"Cho stop!" Lisbon called after him but it was too late Cho had entered the building,

"Jane...Jane where are you?" Cho called as he shielded his face from the flames,

"Help! Help me!" Even though Jane was under the influence of a hallucinogenic drug, he still cried for the help he knew he needed,

Cho then ran down the long hallway, towards the panicking consultant, he then came to a door that was partly covered in fire, he kicked it in and found Jane lying in the middle of a room, that was walled with fire.

Boards from the burning roof had fallen on top of his upper and lower abdomen, and his jacket and vest were partly on fire, Cho quickly took off his own jacket, and moved the boards, he then padded Jane's clothes with his jacket he had removed and put out the fire. He then noticed that everything in the room had caught on fire, besides the rug Jane was lying on, so he rolled Jane up in the rug and slung him over his shoulder, it was heavy but with the adrenaline, coursing through his veins made it seemed like nothing.

So now holding the wounded consultant, he desperately strained his eyes for the way out he ran down the hallway towards the door but as he ran a part of the roof collapsed infront of him he then realized he had to find another way out.

So he kicked down a door that was close to him and found that the room hadn't been touched yet by the flame so he placed Jane on the floor and picked up a chair.

As the crowd that consisted of a firefighter, two paramedics, Lisbon, Rigsby, and Van Pelt, looked at the building they saw a section of the roof cave in their hearts sank when they did not see Cho exit the building.

As they starred on they saw a chair come flying out a window close to the door of the building, the chair had knocked out the curtains, so the window was clear from anything that would prohibit the occupants from leaving. As they continued to stare on; they saw Cho, who came rolling out of the building carrying a rug, he hit the ground and saw his sleeve was on fire so he smacked it against the dirt to put out the flame. He then realized that if the roof caved in, he could possibly be hit by the burning timber, so he picked up the rug-covered consultant again and ran towards the crowd that had gathered to watch.

And as soon as he got up and began running, the roof caved in behind them it sent flame's flying in every direction, Cho had managed to run far enough away so the flames didn't touch him, but he could feel the heat on his back, and the once beautiful house turned into a pile of burning rubble.

Cho was physically exhausted, as he came stumbling towards the paramedics, his face, and clothes were covered in soot from the smoke, his hair was sticking up in all directions, and was to covered in soot, his jacket had suffered burn marks, it was clearly ruined.

Cho placed the rolled up rug on the stretcher Lisbon had vacated before he collapsed from exhaustion, Rigsby caught him so he didn't hit the ground, and he was placed on a second stretcher to be examined by one of the paramedics, Cho however dismissed attention to himself and directed it to the rolled up rug.

"Don't worry about me I'm fine...Jane he needs help." Cho said as he gasped to regain his breathe,

It was then that the rug was given attention, and it was unrolled revealing a soot-ridden consultant that had a gash on his forehead, his clothes were partially burned up so the paramedics immediately loaded Jane into the ambulance, along with Cho who was suffering from smoke inhalation and mild burns.

The ambulance and the SUV are pulled out of the spacious lot, and onto the highway, inside the ambulance; Cho was given an oxygen apparatus, and was treated for mild burns. While the remaining paramedic cut, away Jane's vest and shirt revealing a badly bruised and scalded upper and lower abdomen. They then fussed around him checking his heartbeat, and placing an oxygen apparatus around his nose and mouth, while they carefully examined what condition he was currently in.

All the paramedics could do at the time, was lather the burnt area with a cooling agent, and give him a shot of antibiotics. He was then hooked up to a blood pressure monitor, and a few other vital indicators, while a drip was inserted into Cho's wrist the same was done with Jane's wrist as they continued to the Sacramento Hospital.

**Hey me again :-D Once again have reviews will upload next chapter.**


	10. Resolution?

**Disclaimer: Nothing but the usual.**

**Hi guys thank you for remaining faithful, even though I have neglected the story, to pursue a BBC Robin Hood fic. Read, Rate, and Review.**

Fire In The Night Sky Final,

Resolution,

Jane and Cho were taken to the Sacramento Hospital where Cho was given brief treatment and was discharged later the same day but Jane however had suffered severe burns and would be kept in the hospital for overnight observation he was still in the ER.

Lisbon watched the consultant from a chair she had positioned near his bed, she studied the surroundings, of the room there was a dresser close to the window of the room, and one close beside Jane's bed. On Jane's right was a heart rate monitor, wires that protruded from his hospital gown showed they were keeping a very close eye on him.

Behind his left arm was an IVA fluid bag, which was hanging on a metal stand, a small tube was attached to the bottom, and every second a drop would make its way down the tube to Jane's arm. The area around his wrist was covered by tape to protect a tiny inserted needle that allowed the fluid to run into his blood stream.

Jane's bed was straight and as low as it could possible get his bandaged head lay on a compressed but soft pillow.

In addition, it was then when she saw the consultant stir and begin to fidget Lisbon leaned forward to rest her elbows on her knees and watch the man from a more intent point of view.

However, it was not the man Lisbon had hoped to see when he regained consciousness, for after a few minutes he turned back into a paranoid terror-stricken man who knew not what was going on around him only what was happening in his imagination that was driven by the forces of a powerful Hallucinogen.

Immediately, Lisbon knew that if she did not do something soon, he would do himself a great deal of harm, so she immediately rose from her chair, and tried to hold him down. Because he was starting to move around violently he thrashed his hands around wildly and as he did that he scratched Lisbon's left arm she quickly drew herself away, and pressed a warning button, that sent an alarm off in the reception area of the hospital.

Two men, who had come in response of the alarm in an instant, then greeted Lisbon, they saw why the alarm had been set off, and they quickly took their side by the hospital bed. They both took one of Jane's arms and secured it with a leather restraint that was attached to the bed and as one of the men, left Jane's feet were restrained too with leather straps that were connected to his bed.

When the other doctor came back, he was holding a small syringe that he later inserted into the consultants arm.

Sorry Ma'am but we're going to have to ask you to leave now. One of the doctors reasoned,

I understand, but if he calls for me this is my contact number. Lisbon replied as she handed the man a business card with her phone number on it and then left the room to head back to her office and to take care of her scratch wound, which looked like she had met with the pavement.

When she arrived back at the CBI, her team stood by her office door,

How is Jane? Cho asked,

He's good could be better his still under the influence. Lisbon replied,

Did he. . . Van pelt began noticing the scratch on Lisbon's arm,

Yes, it is but not how you think I tried to stop him from hurting himself but that was the result. Lisbon answered sternly,

Its okay boss we understand but we have a problem. Rigsby confessed as he held a file,

What's the problem? Lisbon asked puzzled,

Rhonda Watson has asked that she speak to Jane she has accused Jane and ourselves of lying about her. Rigsby continued,

Wait how can that be we have sufficient evidence to have her out on death row or executed today for that matter holding a gun and threatening and causing a member of a crime unit a severe injury. Lisbon defended clearly not understanding how this could be happening,

Well that's not what she says. Rigsby added,

Why what does she say? Lisbon demanded,

The next day we see Lisbon in one of state prisons interrogation rooms,

Okay Rhonda what is this about? Lisbon asked,

I'm getting the charges dropped and I'm getting out of here. She replied,

How what evidence do you have that can counter what we have? Lisbon demanded,

My defense is I saw the burning building, went to see what was going on incase some one could still be inside. I carry a gun around to protect myself because I was held up once, a car pulls up I walk over to it to explain what has happened, and three people exit the vehicle, they then draw guns on me. I immediately draw my own because I think their trying to kill me how was I to know they were cops. Rhonda explained,

What you're crazy how do you explain the syringe we found on you? Lisbon demanded,

I said you planted it on me and you know everyone shies away from a dirty cop. Rhonda sneered,

Besides, I can bring up a number of times when you have had arguments with Jane and hit him in the nose on multiple occasions you just took it further when you attempted to kill him in a flaming inferno but it backfired on you. Rhonda added,

You know what you are crazy and if you think this trial thing you've got going is actually going to work you are mad. Lisbon said before she got up and told the guard to unlock the door and let her out,

See you in court agent. Rhonda said loud enough so Lisbon could hear her faintly,

After seeing, Rhonda Lisbon went straight to the hospital to see if Jane had regained consciousness again she walked down the corridor and to Jane's room she opened the door to see Jane lying as still as possible with his eyes slightly opened. She walked over to his bedside and placed her hands on the rails,

"Hey Jane are you feeling better?" She asked concernedly,

"I can't feel from my waist down." Jane replied dazedly,

"That's fine you're on a strong pain killer right now because you have serious burns from you're chest down and the doctor's quite concerned." Lisbon answered quietly,

"That drug...what was it Lisbon?" Jane asked,

"It was LSD it seems she gave you quite a dose too but the doctor says there are no effects that you should be concerned about." Lisbon replied,

"And Rhonda where is she?" Jane asked hoarsely,

"Never you mind where Rhonda is you just concentrate on getting better right now." Lisbon said as she patted his hand before she turned to leave,

Back at the CBI 1 slow day went by and we see Lisbon is in her office the phone rings,

Senior Agent Teresa Lisbon speaking what can I do for you. Lisbon asked professionally,

Lisbon? Came a faint voice,

Yes, who is this? She asked,

You've forgotten me already Lisbon? Jane asked,

Jane what are you doing on the phone? Better yet, are you still in the hospital? Lisbon asked,

Yes Lisbon I am still in the hospital but I am coming home tomorrow and yes I cleared It with the receptionist first.

"Jane that's obsured you are in no condition whatsoever to be coming home tomorrow." Lisbon nearly yelled,

"Lisbon I need to get out of here their trying to starve me not even the tea they serve here is any good it's torture." Jane whined like a child

Jane defended,

There was a small pause before Jane spoke again,

Okay what is it you want to tell me? Jane asked,

What makes you think there's something I want to tell you? Lisbon asked,

I can sense it in you're voice you're feeling remorse and anger at the same time why? Jane pried,

When you come back to the CBI in a weeks time I will tell you all about it Hightower wants a word with you. Lisbon replied but she basically knew he wasn't going to listen to her,

To Be Continued. . .

**Sorry I know I'm so mean, to make you wait so long for the next chapter, then to leave it incomplete but still... sequel can be found on site called {Scarlet ScapeGrace} Enjoy **


End file.
